Bring Him Back
by Wizard Flower
Summary: this is a sequel to brother and sister so this would make more sense if you read that one first but do whatever. so this is what happened in ep 24 of season 4 with a few twists


A/NThis is the sequel to my one-shot brother and sister? This is during season 4. I want to tell you that just like in my other story some of the things are different than in the actual show and some things are the same. By the way the final gift of destiny is not in this story.

(Flora's point of view)

I stood there with the rest of the winx as the wizards of the black circle walked up to where Morgana was

sitting. I wished more than anything that Helia was here right now. I know we decided to give the fairy

hunters a chance but, I don't know. Something didn't seem right. Roxy must have seen my face full of

worry because she walked over to me. "Don't worry Flora. This will be over soon then everything will go

back to normal. You will be with Helia again you and Nabu will go home and see Rose. It will be okay."

Roxy tried convincing me. It did work a little bit. Just like Layla, Helia, and Nabu, Roxy could always cheer

me p." I smiled at the animal fairy. "Thanks Roxy." I told her. "Don't worry about it." she replied. We both

smiled slightly before turning our attention back to the wizards. Nebula was walking right in front of then

carrying a golden box that held the black circle. "This is it." I thought. I looked to my right and Roxy was

entirely focused on the wizards. She didn't dare take her eyes off them. Then I turned to my left and saw

Layla. She too had her eyes locked on the four evil men but there was something in her eyes you rarely ever

saw. Worry. I figured she was nervous just as I was. Gave her a small smile so that only she saw. She

replied with a grateful smile. We then turned back to the men about to be judged by Queen Morgana.

Finally they reached Morgana and Nebula opened the box revealing the black circle. Ogron stepped

forward. "Please except the black circle as a sign of our surrender." he said as he and the others bowed

down to her. Just as he finished saying that I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I tapped Layla and

Roxy and nodded my head toward the light that was now clearly visible as a vortex. The three of us watched

as the specialists came out. Relief washed over me like a wave as I saw them. They were pretty far away

when they exited the portal. As each of them stepped out onto the grass they started running. I figured they

were just trying to get over here before everything was over but something was still bugging me. It was just

me either. Roxy and Layla were now both a bit worried. Just like for me the cause was the expression on the

boys faces. They looked distressed but there was really nothing the girls could do right now so they turned

back to everyone else but every minute or so looked back. I looked back once again and snapped my head

to its original position when I heard laughing and the good kind. What I heard was evil laughter. Ogron

stood up and there was full on hatred and evil in his eyes. This only made me more scared than I already

was and soon realized that the boys were trying to warn them of something but she still didn't know what.

All of the fairies tensed up and were obviously ready to fight at any moment they had to. "Huh." we heard

from Morgana. We were now looking at the black circle she had placed on her finger as it started to glow. I

turned back around. The boys were almost there. "Come on. Hurry." I thought. "Morgana!" Roxy yelled.

The next thing I knew Morgana was crying out in pain. The circle was doing something. "Oh know we are

too late." I heard Nabu say as they arrived. Negative energy of some kind was coming out of the ring.

Warrior fairies on the ground several yards away had to flee from their spot in order not to get attacked by

the force coming from the ring. "Stop this!" Roxy yelled/pleaded. The wizards merely laughed. Suddenly a

hole opened up in the ground. It was pulling the fairies in. we had to do something and now! The wizards

were now attacking. We flew into the air ans fought back while the boys helped the warrior fairies who were

being pulled into the hole. The ring soon stopped glowing and Morgana fainted due to loss of energy. Roxy

flew over to her and helped the queen get someplace safe. I watched her the hole time to make sure she was

okay. When they were away from the battle I went back to fighting. " summer flight!" I yelled sending the

attack at Ogron who Layla and I were currently fighting. Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tecna were fighting the

others but I didn't have a chance to see who was with who. "Stop the spell wizards this is your last chance!"

I told them bravely. "Sorry but once the portal is started it wont stop until it takes everyone around it."

Gantlos said in a mocking voice. I was officially horrified. What were we going to do. We were all on the

ground now nobody throwing any attacks just watching each other and in our case trying not to get sucked

in. "Aaahhhh!" I screamed as I lost my footing and was being pulled into the hole. Luckily Musa was there

and was able to grab my hand then she and Tecna pulled me back. "Thanks girls." I thanked them. "No prob

Flo." I flew back next to Layla as she Stella and Bloom asked me if I was alright. "Don't worry girls I'm

fine." I assured them. We were all furious now. We couldn't fight them now we had to save the other fairies

there were too many for the boys to save on their own so we jumped into action. The wizards then went

towards Roxy. I was about to go after them when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw

Helia. "Don't worry we will get them." he told me. "You stay here and help the others." Nabu who was

standing behind Helia added. I nodded and they ran toward Roxy and Morgan with the other specialists just

ahead of them. We kept flying here and there and we were all beginning to get tired. I looked to where the

specialists, Roxy, Morgana, and the fairy hunters were and saw they needed help. After Layla put someone

down I pulled her away seeing that the others could handle the problem for the time being and we flew

away. "Take this!" Layla yelled as she threw a strong blast of pink energy and hit the wizards from behind

knocking them all down. Then I tied them up with my winter rose attack giving the others a chance to get

away. It didn't take too long for them to escape and now they were mad. "Roxy go back into the castle.

you'll be safe there." I heard Morgana tell her. "I cant I have to help my friends." Roxy was dead serious

and Morgana could tell she was determined. Then she simply nodded at the animal fairy not saying anything

else. Roxy then flew toward us as we got ready for whatever was going to happen next. I saw Nabu running

in the direction of the hole. "Nabu, stop!" I called to him. He ignored me. "Nabu!" Layla yelled louder

complete and utter terror in her voice at whatever her fiancé was about to do. "Nabu where are you going!"

Helia yelled over the loud wind. He didn't answer any of us just kept going. "Nabu!" Layla called again.

We were yelling at him non stop. What in the name of Magix was he doing. The others now saw him too

and we were all screaming as loud as we possibly could at the top of our lungs. He finally turned around

and replied to our pleads for him to stop. "I have to close the chasm." he yelled to us. We all went pale.

"You cant do this on your own." Layla told him. "Listen to her Nabu don't do it." I said. "You deal with the

wizards I can handle this. "The black circle was destroyed. There is nothing else that can contain it." Tecna

tried to reason with him. "What about the white circle use that." Layla begged him. " The white circle is the

key to the fairies world. You have to keep it safe." he ordered. He looked down then turned back to us. "My

staff can contain it." he ignored the looks on our faces and continued. He slammed the end of his staff to the

ground and started chanting. "Dark abyss I command you take this challenge. Your darkness against the

power of light. Submit to the suns strength!" we were all gasping at the scene in front of us. He was insane

there was no way he would be able to contain the chasm and survive. Layla and my vision started to get

blurry from forming tears. Nabu was absorbing the dark magic into his scepter. "Nabu!" Layla yelled once

again. I tried to say something but no words would come out of my mouth. There was a large burst of light

and when it finally faded Nabu was collapsed on the ground. "No Nabu!" Layla yelled. I still couldn't say

anything as the two of us ran over to him. "Did…did it work. Did I do it." he asked shakily. "you did it my

love." Layla said hugging him. She was on the verge of tears. It only took seconds for them to start falling. I

couldn't take it anymore and started crying. "we have to do something now or it will be too late." Tecna

told us about to cry herself. "Please Nabu don't do this, don't die." my tears were cascading down my face

staining my tan cheeks. He turned to me and said 'My sweet little sister. I will always be with you all of

you." he said. Then he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep forever. There was no longer a single person

there not crying. I noticed Rive looking around. We all then realized for the first time the fairy hunters were

gone. At the moment though nobody cared they were all too sad. I had my head down and my tears fell from

my face and dropped to the hard ground. Then I slowly lifted my head up. "I have an idea." Flora

whispered. The others heard her but just barely. "What are you talking about Flora?" Helia asked my. "Yes

what?" Layla wanted to know, her voice cracked as she spoke because of her crying. "Not many people

know this but when I was little back on Lynphea my mother wanted to talk to me about something

important. She explained to me that I had a special power. The power to bring people back to life. There are

conditions though. My power is very strong because I am the fairy of nature and nature is the source of life.

Another thing is that I can only bring back people who I am either related to or am so close to we share a

special bond. And because Nabu is my brother I might be able to bring him back." I smiled as I said that

last sentence. "Flora please. Bring him back." Layla said so that I was the only able to hear. I kneeled down

in front of Nabu. I placed both my hands on his head. I concentrated as hard as I could and muttered a few

words under my breath. The others were watching me expectedly. After a minutes or so my hands began to

glow. Soon my entire body was glowing a light pink and my hair was flying around my face. This continued

for several minutes until I moved my hands. I looked down again and started to cry once more. "It isn't

working." I said. Everyone started crying again. Layla and I were now sitting beside him. Each of us

holding one of his hands. As our tears rolled down our faces they fell off our cheeks and into the palms of

Nabu's hands. Then something nobody expected to happen happened. Nabu started to glow then slightly

lifted up into the air. Layla and I stood up and backed away. After a few moments of him just floating there

he glowed. The glow got so bright everyone had shield their eyes. When the light dispersed they were all

amazed at the sight ahead of them. Nabu was alive! "Nabu!" we all yelled in union. "Hey guys what's

up?" he asked in his joking way. We all knew he was fine. "It worked! All it needed was love!" I said as

Layla ran up to him. He spun her around and they shared a passionate kiss. When they parted I hugged him.

The situation just got a lot better now that Nabu was back and alive. Over the next few days everything was

quiet. Then the winx and specialists found out where the wizards of the black circle were and they were

ultimately defeated. Roxy also found out that Morgana is her mother and she is the earth princess. Morgana

went back with Roxy when the mission was over. Everything was perfect now. Roxy decided to attend

Alfea and the others went back to teach. They finally had a break and best of all they had each other.


End file.
